<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Next Life by YUZHI_Abigail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800466">See You Next Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUZHI_Abigail/pseuds/YUZHI_Abigail'>YUZHI_Abigail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Other, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUZHI_Abigail/pseuds/YUZHI_Abigail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从数学补习班回来的一个雨夜，14岁的Brett在自家门前捡到了一只湿淋淋的金毛寻回犬，但他却没想到这只小狗会陪伴他那么久……<br/>一个关于陪伴和失去的故事<br/>——————<br/>*大狗狗Eddy×小提琴家Brett<br/>*ooc<br/>*心理描写泛滥<br/>*Eddy真的是大狗狗（字面意思）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brett the boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我一直觉得Eddy很像大型犬，尤其是金毛……因此我还把朋友家的拉布拉多代餐过*捂脸*<br/>说起来很神奇，我刚冒出这个脑洞，隔天b站就更新了Eddy流口水的那期视频hhh素材凑上门来了？<br/>如果你准备好迎接垃圾文笔、无聊剧情的暴击，就继续看下去吧！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>    Brett是最不擅长应付小动物的，按他的话来说就是——麻烦，无聊。无论原因如何，他对这些毛茸茸（或者滑溜溜）的东西毫不感冒。这并不代表他反感，如果看到热情的猫猫狗狗跑过来，他还是很乐意摸摸它们的；但和这些小东西朝夕相处、24小时照顾它们？<strong>可算了吧！</strong></p><p>    身边的同学、邻居们大都养了宠物，每天和它们一起上学、上班、遛弯，看上去其乐无穷。也有人劝Brett养点什么试试，他家里人也不反对——他们认为Brett需要多一点的陪伴，这并不是因为他的朋友少，正相反，他很能和人打成一片；只是在别人互相串门、形影不离的时候，他始终只有一个人，就好像这些朋友都只在某条不可逾越的“线”外，“线”内始终只有他一个人——但他的回答始终是：不。</p><p>    他享受孤独吗？还是说他仅仅是怕麻烦？没有人知道。或许他自己也不清楚。</p><p>    总之，Brett一个人无数次走过那条去学校的路，一个人去周五的数学补习班，一个人练琴，一个人在休息日的晚上躺在床上发呆，一个人打游戏……他也热衷于肆意喧闹的派对，但过后也仍是一个人摇摇晃晃地走回家。他倒不觉得这样有什么不好，甚至完全不想改变，只是偶尔，偶尔在有意外之喜、突然之悲的瞬间，他偏过头，只发现身边空无一人，所有喷薄而出的话语只好悻悻埋回心底。</p><p>    他不知道自己能保持这样多久，或说，不知道自己什么时候会不再习惯形单影只。他常常想到这个问题，可始终没有答案。他或许就会这样平平稳稳地过下去，维持着平平无奇的琴技，成为一个普普通通的医生，走和所有人相同的路却又与他们毫无交集。</p><p>    这或许就是他的人生、他的生活，无论他想不想要，这一手牌似乎已经摸好了。</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>    没有什么是一成不变的，也并非一切都在意料之中。</p><p>    14岁的Brett刚从死气沉沉的数学补习班中挣脱出来，垂头丧气地走在回家的路上。</p><p>    “我们遇到的那天是星期五，我刚从数学补习班回来，”后来有人问起时，健忘的Brett总能回想起那一天，“雨下得还挺大，是少有的又闷又热的晚上。他就躺在我家门口，我当时心里就想：<strong>你在逗我吧。</strong>”</p><p>    ——很明显没人在开玩笑。</p><p>    门口放了一个小小的纸箱，已经被雨水浸湿了；箱子里蜷缩着一个什么活物，身躯随呼吸起伏着、颤抖着，金色的毛发湿漉漉的，看上去有些发棕。</p><p>    Brett呆住了，彻底呆住了。这显然是一条狗，大约还处在幼年期，不知为何被人遗弃在了这个雨夜，遗弃在了这里。</p><p>    他愣了好几秒，意识到无论如何不能就这样把它留在外面——可能不出一个晚上，这个活物就会失去呼吸。他虽然不那么喜欢狗，但基本的同情心还是不会缺的。</p><p>    他一层层地打开防虫门、大门、纱门，心里隐隐有些忐忑不安。或许是因为被这突如其来的惊吓扰乱了心境，又或许是担心这个湿透了的毛绒动物，他感到莫名的紧张。</p><p>    把沥着水的纸箱抱进家里后他才想起来，今晚家里人都出门了，短时间内还不会回来。也就是说，暂时没有人能帮他分担这棘手的问题。他喘着气把纸箱放在瓷砖地板上，带着脑中的一团乱麻到自己的房间里翻出了一条毛巾，打算先把小狗擦干。</p><p>    他尽量轻柔平稳地把小狗抱到腿上，小心翼翼地用毛巾吸干金色短毛间的水分。也许因为已经精疲力竭，它并没有挣扎，只是微微蹬了蹬腿。<strong>多脆弱啊，仿佛下一秒就会死去！</strong>他几乎大气都不敢出，生怕要把这个生命给吹散了。他感受到手掌下传来的战栗和过高的体温，不由得自己也打起寒颤来——接下来该怎么办？</p><p>    他定了定神，拿出一百二十分的专注，回想起附近似乎有一家宠物医院，于是决定先把小狗送过去看看情况，其他的以后再说。</p><p>    他换了把大点的伞，用毛巾裹住小狗抱在怀里，深吸一口气，迈出了门槛。</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>    “初步诊断是犬细小，应该还在初期，但看它这个样子……恶化也就是几小时的事，”医生走进候诊室，看向坐在一边垂着头的Brett，语气里带点责怪，“才几个月的狗怎么能放在外面淋雨呢，你也太不小心了。”</p><p>    Brett慌张了一秒，叹了口气说：“这不是我的狗……它被放在，额，算了，我在路上捡到它的。”</p><p>    “原来是这样，那就说得通了。”医生的脸色好看了些，“总有些人养了狗却不知道负责，还以为借大自然的手杀掉它们自己就可以高枕无忧了，哼，最终沾上血的还是他们自己的手。”</p><p>    医生说着示意Brett跟他过来，走进检查室。</p><p>    Brett看到那条狗躺在桌台上，四条腿怏怏地搁在桌面上，一只前爪上插着针头。它的毛已经干了，呼吸也平稳了些，但仍然满身疲态。</p><p>    “我们只能对它进行犬细小常规治疗，”医生脸上写满了担忧，“肌肉注射爱茂尔，施蜜达止泻，配合支持疗法来……”</p><p>    “它存活的几率有多大？”Brett打断了他，眼神仍落在一动不动的小狗身上。</p><p>    医生抿了抿嘴，回答道：“鉴于它的情况……很小，但不是没有。”他说完就沉默了，因为这个选择只能由客户自己做出。</p><p>    Brett脸上没有任何表情，只是轻轻走到桌前，微微蹲下。他看到那只小狗深黑色的眼睛——本该明亮而闪烁，却蒙上了疾病的阴影——看到它嘴间呼出的白气，看到它毛发下露出的肋骨。他抬起手，有些颤抖，摸了摸小狗的头，又小心地碰了碰它那只打着点滴的前爪。小狗似乎感觉到了他，从喉咙里发出几声细不可闻的呜咽。</p><p>    他垂下眼，像是在做决定。</p><p>    “要多少钱？”他突然抬起头。</p><p>    “看情况，至少200澳元。”医生这才发现他眼眶里有泪。</p><p>    Brett点了点头，从口袋里摸出可怜兮兮的几张纸币，说：“我明天把剩下的钱带过来，今天……太着急了。”</p><p>    医生领着他去前台等记，看着这么个小男孩孤身一身风尘仆仆地跑过来，心里不禁有些同情。</p><p>    “它叫什么？”他问正在填表的Brett。</p><p>    Brett则愣了愣，随后摇了摇头，边头也不抬地写字边说：“它身上没有项圈或者卡片什么的。”</p><p>    “我是问，你给它起了什么名字。”医生有些哭笑不得。</p><p>    “我没有给它起名字……”Brett最后审视了一遍信息表，放下了笔，“我不会给它起名字的。等治好它，我可以把它放在这里，额，或者收容所，等别人来领养它。我，我不会养它的，我应付不了动物……名字应该由它以后的主人来取。”</p><p>    他说这话时有些局促，搞得医生都听不出是真是假。</p><p>    总之，他和医生商量好明天再来看狗，然后如释重负地推门离开。</p><p>    回去的路上雨已经停了，夜空不是全黑的，有天体，还有远处天际线下建筑物散射的光。</p><p>    Brett呼吸着雨后的空气，紧绷的全身逐渐放松下来。他有那么一瞬间觉得刚刚发生的事都是游戏的某个片段，他现在存档退出了，回到了现实世界。然而不是，他知道不是。小狗那细细的呜咽还回荡在他脑海里，触动着他，又让他害怕。</p><p>    他埋头赶路，一盏盏路灯下他的影子旋转着。</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>    Brett到家时父母都已经回来了，正焦急地准备去到处找他。</p><p>    他有点疲惫地说明了事情的原委，随后当然逃不开一顿臭骂。但对于治疗小狗的事，家里人竟没有反对，只是提出除钱以外的事他要自己解决——毕竟有始有终、善待生命是他们一贯所倡导的。</p><p>    Brett草草洗漱了一下就把自己砸到了床上，暗暗庆幸明天不用早起。</p><p>    他仰面躺在床上，双眼盯着天花板，身体已被疲倦感占领，大脑里却飞舞着一只叽叽喳喳的夜莺。他不由自主地回想起几小时前，回想起他看向那只小狗的眼睛的那一刻。谁也不会知道——医生、家人、朋友，更别说那只狗——做出“救它”这个决定，耗费了他多大的力气。看似只是衡量一下价格、回报比，实际上，这些全然不在他的考虑范围内。</p><p>    他所面临的只是两难的境地——如果救它，它能否活下来。如果不能，它会平白受到更多的折磨；而他则会陷入深深的丧失感和自责感中。</p><p>    是的，编造了那么多讨厌动物的理由，只为了掩盖他心中真实的恐惧：失去。<strong>多么脆弱啊，这些可爱的生命！</strong>也许一年后、几天后、甚至几秒钟不到就会死去，即便它们健康喜乐地活着，拿狗来说，不过十几年，就会变成一具冰冷的躯体，变成折磨他的回忆。他承认，他害怕责任、害怕失去，稍纵即逝的事物时刻在提醒他：没有什么会永远陪伴你，你始终是一个人。</p><p>    朋友也是这样。他或许不用担心寿命的问题——说不准谁先死呢——但人的心远没有狗的命可靠。昨天和这个交好，明天就各奔东西；儿时一起做傻傻的梦，往后或许形同陌路。他自信能和身边的人搞好关系，能让别人喜欢他，但他却对这样的关系有种摇摇欲坠的担忧感。如果有了个形影不离的朋友，对他而言就像在黑暗中漫步，而有个声音一直对他低语：你们快乐的大路上将有悬崖。他却不知道那个“悬崖”会出现在哪里，只能彳亍踌躇，提心吊胆。</p><p>    如果要承受这样的恐惧，他宁愿与自己为伴。</p><p>    他也不是没想过问题出在哪里：自己不够自信？过于杞人忧天？缺乏足够深的了解、人与人间的纽带？他想不明白，也没打算明白，他只知道自己暂且无法给任何一个人这种程度的信任——信任ta不会离开。</p><p>    所以，当他看着那只奄奄一息的小狗时，唯一想到的就是：它能不能活下来？它会不会离开？但他明白，谁都无法回答这个问题。在生命面前、疾病面前，他们都是观众，只能沉默以待，适时鼓掌。</p><p>    当他对自己说“好吧，我们试一试”的时候，心里好像突然装上了一个“咔哒”作响的时钟，进行着没有时限的倒计时。</p><p>    现在，指针一直叫嚣着，而他跌跌撞撞地在时间与希望的奏鸣曲中穿行。</p><p>
  <strong>TBC.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. violin the instrument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>究竟是狗更粘人了呢，还是人更离不开狗了呢？<br/>Brett发现这只狗竟然喜欢……</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*瞎写警告*<br/>没养过狗，狗部分臆想＋百度<br/>不会任何乐器，小提琴部分臆想＋对照视频<br/>欢迎指正</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p><p>    Brett早早就来到了诊所——他告诉自己这只是不安，而不是对那只小狗有什么牵挂。</p><p>    医生带他来到治疗室，小狗正在吊葡萄糖，虽然仍无精打采的，但比昨天那副垂危的模样好了不少，看到Brett进来的时候还能煞有介事地摇摇尾巴。</p><p>    Brett坐在一边，看医生给它换药、检查，不由怀疑自己来除了付钱还有什么意义。</p><p>    “它是什么品种的狗？”Brett问医生，将自己对动物了解之少暴露得淋漓尽致。</p><p>    “是‘他’，可爱的男孩。金毛寻回犬，”医生笑了，“感情丰富、十分忠诚的大型犬，别看他现在只有这么大，用不了多久站起来就比你高了。”</p><p>    当然，如果它能活下来。Brett心中不受控制地划过这个想法。</p><p>    小狗乖乖地任凭医生摆弄，恢复光泽的眼睛滴溜滴溜地转着，最终聚焦到了Brett身上。他歪了歪头，眼睛直直地盯着Brett，张开嘴来做出要叫的姿态，最终却只是做了做口型。见Brett毫无反应，它又有些急切地把头扬了几下，弄得医生不得不拍了拍它的头让它别动。</p><p>    Brett这下好像终于懂了它的意思，看似不情不愿地把屁股从椅子上挪起来，快步走到桌前。</p><p>    小狗顿时来了精神，但被医生按住无法动弹，只能蹬蹬腿以示兴奋，并把尾巴摇得老欢。</p><p>    “他很喜欢你。”医生面带微笑地看向Brett，“他今天能有这个状态实在很让人吃惊，不过确实是好兆头。熬过第四天的危险期，应该就没什么问题了。”</p><p>    Brett点了点头，提起来的心稍稍回落了一些。他尝试着摸小狗的头，却反遭“后发制人”——手被小狗舔了个正着。他神经一跳想缩回手，但内心实际上并不排斥这种舔舐，干脆任由它去。碰到Brett指尖练琴造就的厚茧时，小狗还疑惑地停顿了一下，半截舌头晾在外面，看起来着实不太聪明。</p><p>    温热潮湿的感觉，让人真真切切意识到自己是在和另一个生命接触。</p><p>    收回手后，Brett才突然意识到：要是刚刚不小心被咬了，他这手可能就有段时间不能练琴了。奇怪的是，这一切开始时他却全然没有产生这种顾虑——真是没来头的信任。</p><p>    于是，接下来的几天，Brett总在放学之后来看小狗。为他的逐渐好转而开心，又因他的呕吐而揪起心来。他们之间也越来越亲密，与其说是狗在试探人的可靠性，不如说他们在试探彼此：一个出于好奇止于本能，一个出于偏爱止于恐惧。</p><p>    第四天Brett在学校感觉坐立难安，脑中一只回荡着医生说的话，一放学就忙不迭跑了过去。推开门只看到活蹦乱跳的小狗，顿时大松一口气。</p><p>    医生对它能这么快恢复表示惊喜，但仍表示要观察一段时间。</p><p>    “这之后……你准备把他怎么办？”医生问Brett，有些欲言又止。</p><p>    Brett被问倒了，他就像一个上课跑神的学生，明明早准备好了答案，被点起来时大脑仍一片空白——他知道这是因为他的想法变了，原有的答案已经不合时宜。</p><p>    “额……如果要让人领养的话，疫苗什么的，最好先打全。”医生看他为难，适时地补上了一句。</p><p>    “啊，那好转之后就，先给它打疫苗吧。”Brett像突然听到了同桌耳语的答案，不假思索地报了出来。</p><p>    医生看着他直皱眉，心里知道他肯定想留下小狗——但还别扭什么呢？现在的小孩儿，真奇怪。</p><p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p><p>    期待是永无止境的，它大张着嘴吞下面前的蛋糕，对自己说“这是最后一块”，可最后总会变成“再来一块”。笃定自己毫无幻想的人，实际上往往跌进了由自己的希望织就的蛛网，越挣扎越无力逃脱。</p><p>    ——等治好病吧；或许等打完疫苗吧；要不再观察一段时间吧；再等一等，等到绝育之后吧……</p><p>    布里斯班都换了季节，Brett Yang仍犹豫不决。</p><p>    医生对他的奇怪心思感到一头雾水，但毕竟客人有要求而他们又有收入，何乐而不为？家里人颇有微词，倒不是因为照顾这只狗麻烦，而是嫌自家小孩拖泥带水、磨磨唧唧，没个痛快；同学们也觉得奇怪，纷纷议论Brett为何最近放学走得急了些；至于Brett本人，除了学校、补习班、家之外，终于有了新的常规去处，或许连他自己都没发现他在小狗身上花了多长时间。</p><p>    事实上，说是“小狗”已经不恰当了。年龄上来说，没错；体型上来说，已今非昔比了。</p><p>    Brett仍拒绝给它取名字——同样的理由，只是说得更没有底气——至今只叫他“小狗”或者“嘿”，搞不好它都要以为这就是它的名字，而诊所就是它的家，Brett则是它琐务缠身的主人，每天只能抽时间陪在它身边。</p><p>    在这里不得不提，在小狗基本好转后的某天，刚上完小提琴课的Brett急匆匆地赶来了，连琴盒都没来得及撂家里。</p><p>    病怏怏的时候，小狗只能趴在桌台上任人摆弄，看上去“岁月静好”；康复后，就又是另一番天地了。据医生描述，Brett不在时，它还谈得上端庄，吃吃粮、打打针、睡睡觉、发发呆；可Brett一到，它就像打开了什么释放“恶魔”的开关，上蹿下跳、四处撒欢，虽然不乱叫，但也足够让人头疼。</p><p>    那天，Brett像往常一样走进诊所，推门就看见小狗在门边追着自己的尾巴转圈，见他出现忙不迭跳过来蹭他的腿。</p><p>    他直接把琴盒放到一边，动作熟练而惬意地摸起小狗的头来，被摸者也分外享受，时不时歪过头来“啃”他的手。</p><p>    医生在一边笑了：“他估计听见你的脚步声了，一下子就蹦下来到门口等你。”</p><p>    “是吗？”Brett不由自主地笑了，“真乖。”</p><p>    说着手机响了，他推门走到安静处接了会儿电话。通话并不长，不过一顿闲扯——对方邀请，他拒绝——的时间，可他挂断电话走回房间时，却感觉自己连一分钟、一秒都不该离开。</p><p>    ——只见小狗似乎已用牙勾开了琴盒的拉链，正欢快地拿头顶开盒盖。</p><p>    <strong>住手！！！！</strong></p><p>    Brett立刻感到心跳瞬时加快了，情急之下他难以反应究竟是该抱开狗——可能失手让狗跳到琴上；还是夺走琴——可能手滑把琴摔掉。</p><p>    可在他还没做出选择之前，小狗已经没了下一步动作，只是将琴盒顶开，然后转了个圈并坐在了旁边，伸出舌头安静地瞧着Brett。</p><p>    Brett大松一口气，一个箭步跨到琴旁就要把琴盒拉好。谁知这时小狗好像不愿意了，罕见地叫了几声，用毛茸茸的头顶怼着他的手，明显反对他的举动。</p><p>    “不行，嘿，嘿，乖一点，这不是给你玩的，”Brett轻轻把它推到一边，“你要磨牙我可以去给你买磨牙棒……”</p><p>    小狗并不甘心被推开，喉咙里呜咽着又蹭了回来，围着琴盒来回转悠，时不时冲Brett叫两声。它那双湿漉漉的、真诚的黑眼睛总能让他心软，但这次不行——小提琴可不能被亵渎。</p><p>    但万一……看着它的眼睛，Brett脑中突然蹦出一个离奇的想法：万一它是想听我拉琴呢？</p><p>    这实在离奇。他立马摇了摇头，想驱走这个冒傻气的想法。但看着那双一眨一眨的眼睛，看着小狗闷闷不乐地走来走去，他前所未有地产生了一种“不如一试”的冲动——万一呢？虽然很傻……<strong>但是，万一呢？</strong></p><p>    他微微点了下头——对小狗，也是对自己——仿佛下定了重大的决心，虽然实际上这举动微不足道。他将琴盒拖到一边，以防小狗跳上来或者把狗毛、口水弄到琴上。但这貌似毫无必要，因为小狗似乎已经看出了他的心思，停止了躁动，只是乖乖坐在原地，兴奋地吐着舌头。</p><p>    Brett架好琴，深吸一口气，顺手挑了最近在练的巴赫A小调小协第一乐章。干净利落的上弓带出第一个音符，乐曲行云流水般自弓弦之间伸展开来，构建出典型的巴赫式的端庄而典雅的旋律宫殿。</p><p>    起初他还在想：给一条狗拉琴，真有他的！但几小节后，他就几乎全然忘了这奇葩的事实，忘了自己身处诊所；而是闭上眼投入音乐中，游走于流动的音符间。</p><p>    他此时的演奏当然远算不上完美，但由于没有在老师面前的紧张，反而多了几分锦上添花的随性。而且，他有意无意间暗示了自己——这位特殊的听众并不会评判他什么，只是安静地聆听，仅此而已。因此，他似乎在乐章中更多的倾注了自己的理解和处理，不像是在等待评价，而仅仅是在展示音乐。</p><p>    以前有过这样的时刻吗？他不知道。</p><p>    这个乐章很快结束了。他以一个余韵悠长的下弓结束了演奏，随即睁开眼，有些吃惊地看到小狗仍坐在原地。几秒过后，它夸张地跳了起来，兴致勃勃地叫了几声，然后亢奋地绕着他的腿转圈，像是在表演浮夸版的鼓掌。</p><p>    狗知不知道乐章间禁止鼓掌呢？Brett突发奇想，幸好他只拉一个乐章。</p><p>    正当他准备放下琴时，背后突然传来了人类的掌声。他吓得一激灵，回过头去，看到医生站在一旁拍着手，这才想起原来房间里还有一个人。</p><p>    看他被吓到，医生有些不自在地解释道：“额，我不是有意站在这里听的，只是你开始的时候我正在这里——无论如何，你拉得很棒。看来他也很喜欢。”</p><p>    Brett僵硬地对这位“突然出现”的观众笑了笑表示感谢，又弯下腰来将另一位非人观众的毛胡乱摸上了一把。看着小狗那欢欣雀跃的样子，他生出了一个更傻的想法：说不定，它真的喜欢听小提琴呢？<strong>万一呢？</strong></p><p>    无论这个万一是不是一定，这以后Brett带琴来的次数越来越多了。从开始拉一两个短小的乐章，到时不时在这里拉半首协奏曲。医生和其他工作人员有时会饶有兴趣地想要旁听，他并不拒绝——换做平时，他绝对会紧张、失误、破绽百出；可现在，虽然仍有不少地方拉呲，但他明白自己是在为这位忠实而沉默的狗朋友演奏，他无需担心音符的荆棘将弓缠住，而只需要呈现自己心中美好的音乐。</p><p>
  <strong>【TBC.】</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>卑微屑写手在线求kudos，求评qwq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eddy the dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddy怎么能没有perfect pitch呢？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*瞎写预警*<br/>*狗狗百度＋瞎编*<br/>*小提琴参考视频＋瞎编*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7</strong>
</p>
<p>    日子一天天过去，Brett的不安也与日俱增。</p>
<p>    每当看着小狗在面前撒欢时，他总难免走神，去想它被别人领走后会怎样；每次给它拉琴时，他也经常分心，无意间让乐句带上没有回音的问号。</p>
<p>    他其实已经知道：他想要留下这条独特的小狗，或许从一开始就想。</p>
<p>    是的，他害怕分离、害怕失去，所以一直避免建立深远的关系；但有时关系等不及被建立，而是自己从沃土中生发出来，等他发现时，他们的生活早已不可分割。他努力在躲避，却被迎头逮住。既然已经得到了关系必然会面临失去，那么此时，他放弃才是真正的失去。</p>
<p>    万一呢，万一这就是缘分呢？万一这就是所谓的命中注定呢？一只突然出现的小狗，一只对小提琴情有独钟的金毛寻回犬，降临到他这个拉小提琴的学生面前，难道不能说这之中自有天意吗？</p>
<p>    从前他讨厌不确定的事物，因为他们让人战战兢兢；而现在他每天都在问自己：<strong>万一呢？</strong></p>
<p>    不如就留下它吧，总好过现在就失去。他对自己说，意外地发现这比想象中容易得多。</p>
<p>    所以当医生不得不再一次问他要拿小狗怎么办时，他没有立刻回答。</p>
<p>    那时他多希望狗会说话，这样它就可以大喊：“我要和Brett走！我不要被送走！”于是他就可以借驴下坡，不必在这里苦思冥想如何措辞才能显得不那么丢脸。</p>
<p>    “我，我想……”他难得地结巴了。</p>
<p>    憋了老久，他终于小声而坚定地说出一句：“我想给它起个名字。”</p>
<p>    一锤定音。</p>
<p>    要叫它什么好呢？</p>
<p>    Brett边用手上的狗粮逗着小狗，边犯了难。这绝对是他不擅长的领域，他脑海中浮现的仅仅只有烂大街的“puppy”“kitty”之流。</p>
<p>    小狗好像看出他的纠结，乖乖蹲在他腿间，静静等待自己的名字落到头上。</p>
<p>    他看着它那双黑漆漆、水汪汪的眼睛，不由得感觉自己被吸了进去。它的眼神总是温暖的、平静的、认真的，它的注视总是坦诚的、无暇的，不像人的眼睛，一眼望过去总能瞥到心虚躲闪的幻影。</p>
<p>    它的眼睛就像……就像漩涡，一个缓慢流转的漩涡，纯净的黑色在眼中盘旋着，不带一丝杂质。</p>
<p>    漩涡，涡流……eddy？</p>
<p>    “Eddy？”Brett看着小狗的眼睛，试探着叫了下这个名字。</p>
<p>    不知怎么，它立刻就反应过来这是自己的名字，愉快地叫了几声。</p>
<p>    Brett这才反应过来，自己竟赋予了这个生命一个名字，而这个不期而遇的生命竟将要成为他人生中一个密不可分的部分。</p>
<p>
  <strong>8</strong>
</p>
<p>    Brett把Eddy带回了家，在众人惊异的目光中欢天喜地地开始选购狗窝、狗粮、狗链等等，身后总跟着那只安静、快乐的金毛寻回犬。</p>
<p>    周围的人都忍不住好奇，问他怎么突然回心转意愿意养狗的，并将他从前斩钉截铁的“厌宠物”言辞不断拎出来鞭尸。他悔不当初，终于知道了什么叫祸从口出。</p>
<p>    总之，现在Brett和Eddy一起走过通往学校的路，一起去补习班，一起练琴，一起在休息日从房子这头嬉闹到那头。</p>
<p>    他们几乎形影不离。</p>
<p>    每个上学日的早晨，Eddy都陪Brett走到学校门口，告别时往他身上猛扑一阵，留下一身狗毛，然后蹲在原地目送他离去。一来二去，几乎所有朋友都记住了这只大狗，偶尔看到Brett一个人来学校都会关心一句：“Eddy呢？”有些“好事之徒”看到Eddy在校门外等主人时也会上去逗逗它，问一句：“Brett呢？”而大狗好像能听懂似的，总会愉快地冲校门的方向扬扬头。</p>
<p>    Brett发现，Eddy其实很怕生。并不是说它在面对陌生人时有多害羞，会躲到主人背后去；而是它在碰到其他人时会出现肉眼可见的紧张，但最终仍能抑制着焦虑面对对方，看上去就像一个轻度社交恐惧症患者。Brett经常会想，这样的Eddy为什么最开始时并没有非常害怕他——或许是因为他救了它的命吧。但他起初不也完全没有担心它会咬伤他的手指吗？或许有些信任就是这样难以解释。</p>
<p>    在人前，出于紧张，Eddy也许会表现得出离安静，看上去就像一只乖巧成熟的大狗；一旦回到家，情况可就大不相同。它对家中的一切无不展现出旺盛的好奇心，尤其对食物。掉在地上的食材、水果，都难以逃脱它的“深渊巨口”。这种“恶习”在一段时间内让Brett一家胆战心惊，不得不将家里的巧克力、鸡蛋等藏在它绝对够不着的地方，以免它误食身亡。</p>
<p>    但即便如此也免不了意外。某天Brett放学回家，意外地发现Eddy趴在地上，烦躁地用爪子扒拉自己的嘴。他赶紧跑过去，好一阵观察后发现它竟然噎住了。索性卡得不深，他还能用手给抠出来。</p>
<p>    “罪魁祸首”竟然是放在墙角的一袋蘑菇，密封袋被Eddy咬出了个大洞，被噎住也可以说是罪有应得。</p>
<p>    解除生命危险后Brett严肃地训了它一顿，它也可怜兮兮地耷拉着脑袋，一副痛改前非的模样。</p>
<p>    这之后Eddy马上恢复了活蹦乱跳的样子，看来Brett的训诫并没有威慑力，因为它对吃的仍死性不改，只是从此对蘑菇敬而远之，闻到味儿就恨不得逃到百米外。</p>
<p>    Brett和Eddy就这样过着枯燥又快乐的生活，时不时来点突发事件点缀其间。他们都不再孤单，而是组合成了彼此呼应的两个精彩声部，奏出美妙的双小提琴奏鸣曲。</p>
<p>
  <strong>9</strong>
</p>
<p>    时间一晃而过，Brett上了高中。</p>
<p>    生活依旧平平淡淡、普普通通——作业依旧围绕着他，练琴仍然“折磨”着他，Eddy也一直陪在他身边。</p>
<p>    一个寻常的午后，Brett正在房间里练琴，Eddy安静地趴在一边舔着自己的爪子。由于有点心不在焉，本该拉来热身的音阶被他翻来覆去拉了好多遍。</p>
<p>    正当他神游时，Eddy突然叫了一声，把他猛地拉回现实中。</p>
<p>    “怎么了Eddy？”他以为有什么事发生了，回过神却只发现Eddy蹲到了他身边，看上去并无异样。</p>
<p>    这有些奇怪，因为Eddy此前从未在他练琴的时候出声打断过。</p>
<p>    他耸了耸肩，继续拉起音阶来，只不过这次注意力不再涣散而是集中到了音准上。正当他感觉某个音不准时，Eddy又叫了一声。</p>
<p>    Brett愣住了——这只是巧合吗？</p>
<p>    他把弓在手里掂了掂，注视着一脸傻相的Eddy，有些迟疑地拉起了茨冈狂想曲，打头的两弓被十分亵渎地拉得有气无力的。随后他故意把某个音拉跑了调，果不其然，Eddy立刻就叫了起来。</p>
<p>    这也太离谱了。</p>
<p>    Brett又试了几个之前在Eddy面前练过的曲子，得到的答案依旧离谱。</p>
<p>    在继“这条狗能活下来”和“这条狗爱听小提琴”后，Brett似乎不得不面临更奇幻的事实：这条狗有绝对音感。</p>
<p>    他将信将疑——是不是它听多了就偶尔能听出区别，而不是能分辨音高？但一只普通的、未经训练的狗恐怕甚至不应该能辨别音高。他沉思了片刻，看着Eddy在他脚边转圈圈，把毛蹭得他满腿都是。</p>
<p>    “你有绝对音感吗？”他用琴弓碰了碰它的脑门。</p>
<p>    它既没点头也没摇头——看来“绝对音感”这个词并不在它的词典里——只是直着眼睛左歪歪头、右歪歪头，试图看清视线盲区中的弓尖，看起来颇像个卡了壳的机器狗。</p>
<p>    Brett眼睛一亮，突然有了个怪注意。</p>
<p>    “在这等我！”他说完收好琴跑开了，到房间拿了记号笔和打印纸，在每张纸上各写了一个字母——C、D、E、F、G、A、B——他要测测这只神奇的狗是不是真有绝对音感。</p>
<p>    首先，他需要教Eddy认识音名。他本准备自己演奏出对应卡片的音，重复几次让它形成记忆。但看到大狗好奇的、水汪汪的眼睛时，他拿琴的手突然僵住了，抢在大脑反应过来之前中途易辙拿起手机，打开了调音器——在Eddy目光的注视下，他突然对自己好久没认真练琴导致的糟糕音准有了正确的认识。</p>
<p>    做完这件事我一定好好练琴！一定！他在心里暗发毒誓。</p>
<p>    这件事比他想的要难。他发现Eddy真的可以敏锐地辨别音高，甚至会随着音高变化而调整身体高度——C时趴在地上，B时高昂起头拉长身子。他好奇音如果再低一点，它会不会把头埋进地里。</p>
<p>    但“辨别”和“认识”就不是一回事了。Eddy起初完全无法把音高和音名卡片联系起来，它先是以为Brett要它把那些纸叼到一起，然后又理解为是要趴到上面，搞得最后每个音名都皱巴巴的，还留着口水印。</p>
<p>    Brett完全能预料到这种困难——毕竟要把抽象的东西和实物联系起来，人类第一次学都会觉得困难。这不像什么坐下、转圈等指令，动作和声音都明确告诉狗要做什么，形成条件反射就足够了；而是需要它理解“音高”这个概念，不能局限于拉琴的动作、小提琴的声音，而是要将“音”抽象出来，再套上名字。</p>
<p>    如果不成功的话，Brett也不会感到惊讶。</p>
<p>    但Eddy或许有一个特长，那就是一次又一次让Brett惊喜——它学会了。</p>
<p>    当Brett拉出随机的音符，同时看见Eddy准确无误地用前爪按上正确的音名时，他几乎要欢呼起来。任何的party、奖项都比不上他这一刻的狂喜——相遇的命中注定、相处的默契非凡，共同缔造了这个奇迹。或许应该说，Eddy本来就有绝对音感，而Brett只是发现了它、把它具象化了。</p>
<p>    起初Brett心中勃发了一阵小小的得意：在其他人炫耀他们宠物的独特技能时，他终于不用始终旁观了！</p>
<p>    但他立刻意识到：自己并不愿意Eddy在人前表演这个注定“叫座”的技能。他更愿意这成为他们的秘密，没有其他任何人窥探——只有他知道Eddy的非同一般，而Eddy也知道他是唯一的知情者。</p>
<p>    这是他们不可言说的心灵感应。</p>
<p>    他坐在地板上抱住多毛的大狗使劲摸了一阵，然后捧起它的头说道：“这像做梦一样……你太神奇了，我决定拉柴小协给你听作为奖励。但这次不许拆我的台！以后我一定每天认真练琴……”话音未落，他就被Eddy迎面舔上，糊了满脸口水。</p>
<p>    他洗了把脸回来架好琴，闭上眼拉起来。不知是刚刚的训练对他自己的耳朵也起了作用，还是Eddy没有叫造成的心里错觉，他似乎觉得自己的音比之前稍准了一些。</p>
<p>    这真是一支有魔力的曲子，总能让人心潮澎湃，此刻也不例外。随着一个有延伸感的下弓，低沉的音符流动出来，流淌着、盘旋着，上升为明亮的高音刺破先前奏出的乌云，拉伸出令人目眩神迷的旋律。紧接着，舒缓而浪漫的旋律从亮光中浮现，如心跳般起伏着。</p>
<p>    Brett在脑中想象着乐团的声音，将音乐的激情与沉静投掷到每一弓上，尽自己所能献上最完美的表演。</p>
<p>    献给谁？</p>
<p>    Eddy而已。</p>
<p>    西沉的太阳歇在别家屋顶上时被窗框捉住，金红色的余晖泼洒在Brett脸上；他闭着眼，侧面的剪影投在漆上黄昏的墙壁上。Eddy的金毛在斜阳下仿佛着了火，正为它的主人、为音乐熊熊燃烧着。</p>
<p>
  <strong>【TBC.】</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>在我萌生“Eddy是大狗狗”这个脑洞的第二天，b站就发布了那个小羊视奏时Eddy流口水的视频hhh这岂不是送上门的素材！！！于是我很不厚道地又把Eddy写憨了亿点hhh</p>
<p>ps：“eddy”的那个“涡流”并不是我写的那个意思……但我偷懒，所以，假装它是吧……*闭眼*</p>
<p>**求kudos、求评qwq**</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>求kudos，求评w<br/>写这章的时候，为了考据打开他们的视频，结果忘了正事就地开始磕，然后开始自闭：正主这么甜，我还写什么同人*摔*<br/>没有存稿，发出来是为了防止自己鸽掉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>